bruised and scared a naruto fanfiction
by Last-sacrifice-blood-bound
Summary: Ayaka Senshi was a happy girl who lived in a small village on the border of the land of fire.Even though the village was small they still had powerful ninja. one evening Ayaka comes home to the village to find everything she ever loved to be in flames now alone she must continue to protect the clans secrets and prove to everyone that the Senshi will away prevail and never back down


Blood. blood everywhere. Fire. Chaos. It was just like how I imagined hell would be only not as painful. dead. All of them dead. How did this happen.? Why did it happen? I couldn't have been gone long enough for this to happen…..mother father…where are you?

Those were the thoughts that ran through my head when I returned home that evening after visiting the meadow. People were strewn across the streets bathed in blood. Buildings were letting off big black pungent clouds of smoke. Some fire still illuminating the darkened streets. I felt true fear clench at my heart. The fear of the unknown. The fear of finding the source of such chaos. The fear of not knowing what happened to my mother and father. I was frozen to the spot looking at the carnage in front of me. my heart picked up and my palms became sweaty holding onto the freshly picked flowers in my hand in a death grip.

I took a shaky step forwards cautiously making my way through the village. Picking up the pace as I came closer to my home. The first thing I saw was the black smoke and still dimming fire burning one side of the rather large house. My eyes widened in horror. "mother…father" I whispered in fear and sprinted into the house yelling for them. Hoping to get a reply. Anything. Just a sign to know they were alive. I burst through the door running into the house and into the main room. what is saw made my heart drop. Arms becoming limp at my sides as the flowers floated down onto the ground, long forgotten by me. I took two steady steps forwards. "mother…father?"

No reply. A few more steps.

"mum? Dad?"

not even a reaction.

"MUM DAD!" I yelled in horror hovering over their bodies with tears streaming down my face. I shook them but they didn't move.

"mum dad! No! wake up! This isn't funny!" I sobbed. My father's chest was still shallowly rising and falling. A glimmer of hope entered me.

"dad? Daddy?" I whispered.

"ah….ay..ak.a" he choked out. My eyes widened.

"daddy?" I said in relief. He slowly reached out and grabbed my hand.

"ayaka…sweetheart….im sorry…..you need to…to leave…there's some money and weapons in the back room….take leave." He said in a strained voice coughing up a bit of blood.

"daddy what do you mean? I can't leave you and mum….." I chocked out. He mouth lifted into a small smile.

"honey….it's too late for us…take the scroll and the katana and leave….go …find a village" he forced out coughing up more blood. Causing me to squeeze his hand tighter.

" you are strong…don't forget that you're a Senshi...we can push ourselves through anything…your mother and I love you. Were sorry for leaving you…good luck….become a great ninja and show others that we Senshi always prevail no matter how hard…..I love you….." he said and broke out into another coughing fit and finally went silent.

Dead. Gone…forever. I let out a scream of agony. My family was gone. I had nothing left….where would I go? Who could I trust? I have no one….im alone. I sat there next to my parents for hours until the sun came up. They wouldn't want me to sit here…dad said to find a village. I must show people that I'm strong. I must put on a brave face….I slowly stood up and walked slowly to the back end of the house into the smallest room. the room where the emergency supply was kept as well as my father's priceless katana and our clans secret scroll. I packed only what would be necessary and left. Left the village. Left my clan. Left my family. Left my world. Hopeless. Tired. Empty. Filled with nothing but anguish.

I traveled for days and came across no civilization. Nothing. By now the pain I felt was just numb. I felt absolutely nothing. I didn't even know who killed them. That's was one of the worse things about it. I can't trust anyone. What if they were part of the attack? I swear I will find out who did this and /bring them down/

I traveled for another week and finally found something. In the distance was a huge gate. I rubbed my tired eyes in shock. Finally. After almost two weeks. I have found somewhere! I forced my tired body to run faster towards the gate. My head was pounding in my skull and my legs were burning. Threatening to give out at any moment. I was about a few feet away from the gate when my feet collapsed from under me and I fell to the ground slowly losing consciousness.

"where did you find her" a raspy voice asked.

"outside the gate. She was laying there unconscious." Another younger sounding voice replied.

I slowly forced my eyelids to open and was blinded by light. I let out a small groan and lifted my arm up to cover my eyes.

"ah. Looks like she's awake" the raspy voice said.

I frowned and forced myself to sit up. I blinked a few times to get used to the light of the room and looked around. It was a hospital room. Sat next to me on a chair was an old man in white robes and stood next to him was a tall man with silver spiky hair and most of his face covered with a mask but one eye.

"where am I?" I rasped out. The old man smiled at me.

"you are in the leaf village." He replied taking a drag from a pipe.

Leaf village? Isn't this one of the 5 main ninja villages?

"what happened to me?" asked in confusion.

"kakashi found you outside the gate of the village unconscious and barely breathing." The old man said.

My eyes widened as I mum. My dad. My village…..I felt a pain shoot through my chest and let out a whimper.

"what's wrong child?" the old man asked.

"my…my mother and father…my village its gone…there all gone" I whispered out. Tears threatening to spill. The old man frowned.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "please. Tell me your name." he asked.

"my…my name. my name is Ayaka Senshi." I said to him. The old man looked at the silver haired man.

"my ninja came across your village a few days ago…..I'm truly sorry for your loss young one. If we can help at all please tell me." The old man said.

Is he the ruler of this village? Then that would make him the Hokage…

"my things…where are they?" I asked quietly.

" don't worry. Kakashi has put them somewhere safe until you can have them back." The Hokage replied.

I nodded my head. "I have nowhere to go. Father told me to find a village and live there…..please…Mr Hokage can I stay in your village" I said looking into his eyes.

He gave me a warm smile. "of course you may. But you will need to be supervised. Kakashi" he said getting the silver males attention. He looked at the Hokage with his one visible eye.

"yes sir?" he replied.

"Ayaka is to stay with you while she is to stay in the village. You will enrol her in the academy too." The Hokage said.

Kakashis one eye widened but he nodded his head in agreement.

"excuse me…but what is the academy?" I asked.

"it is where children go to learn how to become ninjas" the hokage said. I nodded my head.

"Ayaka. You may leave with kakashi now. come by my office tomorrow after the academy ends ok?" hr asked. I nodded in reply as he stood up and turned around to leave.

"I hope you will find the leaf to your liking young Ayaka. Kakashi is a good man and ninja. You don't need to worry. He will take care of everything for you" he said with a closed eye smile and a raspy laugh.

He paused and turned back around.

"I hope you do not feel offended with what I am about to say but it's just a safety precaution for the village…for a few weeks you will be watched by the ANBU black opps. But don't worry you won't even notice them. They will keep their distance and won't interfere with you. I hope you don't mind." He said with a smile and left.

I sighed and slumped down in the bed. ANBU following me around for a while….tch. how annoying….

"hmm…well your clothes are on that chair over there and the bathroom is that door there. Why don't you get changed so we can leave?" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

I rolled my eyes at his attitude and sighed getting up. I got changed into the clothes I got here in…they weren't very clean. The white wrap around t shirt with long baggy sleeves was now covered in dirt and stains and the black skirt was torn in places as well as the shorts under. All in all I looked like shit and they smelled pretty bad too. I walked out to kakashi and looked up at him.

£you need to take me clothes shopping" I said in a deadpan. He sighed but nodded.

"alright…c'mon it's on the way" he said turning and walking out of the hospital room me trailing behind him. We continued to walk until he stopped.

"here is the shop. Get some clothes and then we can go back to my home so you can settle in." he said reading an orange book. I nodded my head and walked through the door with him.

The shop was medium sized with all different kinds of clothes everywhere. I started looking through the clothing racks and found a few items I liked. I picked out some black tank tops and long black baggy pants, then I picked up some long sleeved mesh t-shirts and some short sleeved ones too. I also picked up some bandage wrapping and a few strapless grey tops which were made out of a harder material than ordinary cloth. Along with that something else caught my eye. A pair of fingerless black gloves. I picked some black ninja shoes as well and took them to the counter. Kakashi pulled out some money and paid for it all.

"geez…this kid is going to bleed me dry" he muttered to himself but I just managed to hear it.

I glared at him and muttered "I heard that" he sighed and we left the shop still walking soon the street he eventually stopped at an apartment complex.

It wasn't very big and didn't look like many people live here either. We walked up a few flight of stairs and he stopped on the 4th floor. We walked down a dimly lit hallway with white walls and a wooden floor. He stopped at the end of the hallway and unlocked the door.

"this is where you'll be staying from now on. It's not very big but it's enough for the two of us. Settle into your new room and then we can eat." He said walking down a small hallway that led into what looked like a kitchen. It had all the necessary equipment needed in a kitchen and a wooden four people table In the middle with a bowl of fruit on the top. He slipped his shoes off at the end of the hallway before entering the kitchen. I followed as he did and walked after him.

"this is the kitchen and down that hallway is the main room" he said pointing to a door on the left.

"this hallway leads to the bedrooms and the bathroom the door at the end of the hall is yours. Take your stuff and get comfortable. The second door down the hall is the bathroom. You have a door in your bedroom attached to the bathroom as do I. be sure to lock both ours when you are going to use the bathroom." He said and I nodded and mumbled a thankyou and walked down the hallway carrying my stuff with me.

I walked down the hallway and to the last door. I opened it up and in the center of the room was a double bed on the left side was a sliding door that led to a small balcony and across from that was another door which I'm assuming is the bathroom. The walls were painted a dark blue colour and the floor was wooden planks of a light brown colour. Next to the sliding door was a wardrobe and next to the bathroom door was a set of drawers. I sighed and started to unpack some of the new clothes I bought. I pulled out a pair of grey shorts and a long sleeved black top. I walked into the bathroom and locked the doors on both sides turning the shower on that was attached to the bath. I undressed out of the old worn clothing I had on before and got into the shower letting the warm water run over me. I sighed in relief not being able to have a shower for quite a while was awful.

After showering I was now dressed and sat on top of the blue and black comforter on the bed. It was very soft and comfortable, better than having to lay in trees anyway. There was a knock at the door. "come in" I said knowing it was kakashi.

"I've cooked some food. You need to come and eat and then rest up some more. You have the academy tomorrow." He said to me with a closed eye smile. I nodded and got up following after the silver haired man. He sat down to the table and I sat across from him. Sat in front of me was a plate of chicken, rice and vegetables. "sorry if it's no good I'm not really good at the cooking thing" he said sheepishly before digging in.

"Its fine. Thank you" I said and started to eat. We ate in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was a nice one. Once I finished eating I stood up and took my plate to the sink to wash it. "I'll wash up since you cooked for me." I said to him. He smiled at me a nodded.

"Thanks" he said and left the room reading that orange book again.

Once I finished the washing up I went back to my new room and lay down under the covers. I looked over at the window and sighed it was dark outside now. I turned back around and faced the celling I wonder how tomorrow is going to go…..I hope it will be fine. Mother…father good night. I slowly closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

end of chapter one! so i know its kinda boring right now but bare with me. i may take a long time to up load and it may take some time to get interesting but please just bare with me...how did i do on my first chapter? is my writing ok. it would really help me out if you all gave me some feedback. positive and negative i can handle either. thanks for reading. ^.^/


End file.
